


Spooky Short Stories

by Logan_is_heeere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Halloween, Mystery, Paranormal, Random & Short, Short, Spooktober, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logan_is_heeere/pseuds/Logan_is_heeere
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first story here, I have already uploaded it on Wattpad a while ago, but I wanted to have it here too aand I'll add some other spooky short stories here. Hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He gazed at the other bus stop and suddenly realised what was lying on the bench opposite from the road.   
> An old and withered bunch of roses. Darkened, almost black. Still beautiful, arranged elegantly and a jet black ribbon neatly wrapped around them.

He was sat at the bus stop and waited. A fine, but steady rain was falling and the sky was of a pale, boring grey. He was completely alone, no cars, no bicycles, no nothing. He liked it, this peaceful, calm atmosphere.

He sighed and glanced at the time table. The bus should have come 15 minutes ago.

 _Great, another hour to wait,_ _if this bus_ _ha_ _s_ _been_ _cancelled_ _,_ he thought miserably. He gazed at the other bus stop and suddenly realised what was lying on the bench opposite from the road.

An old and withered bunch of roses. Darkened, almost black. Still beautiful, arranged elegantly and a jet black ribbon neatly wrapped around them.

He felt the strange urge to get a closer look and was confused.

 _Why would he want to do that?_ _But then, why not?_ He got up and slowly walked across the grey, dull road, not caring about the curtain of rain that soaked him through his already drenched coat.

He wondered how the flowers got there. Had they been there all the time? Well, obviously they had to be, he would have noticed it if someone had put it there. Would he have though? Of course. He had been sitting right in front of the other bus stop. What a silly thought.

He had the sudden impulse to touch it. How would it feel like? The dried petals, the hard stem and the thorns...

Why would he want that? Why was he even here? He suddenly felt like he was being watched. He glanced over his back. He should go back to the other side of the road. But he quickly rejected that thought. Just one touch.  
He reached out for it and brushed the petals of the roses with his fingers. They felt like... the dried petals of roses. And then - children's laughter? His heart leapt into his throat and he let go of the flowers. No one was there. Still the same grey, dull road. He must have imagined that.

Why did he feel like he was being watched? And why were his hands shaking? There was nothing to be afraid of, it was simply a bouquet of roses. He should really go back now.

He made the mistake of taking a last glance at the flowers. Why should he leave them there? It would be a shame to leave them. And it would be a perfect decoration for his apartment.

 _N_ _o, it wasn't_ _,_ he thought dimly. _How_ _c_ _ould this bunch of dried flowers_ _possibly_ _fit in_ _to his apartment?_

But that thought was gone soon too. He reached for the flowers, but the moment his fingers should have touched them, there was nothing.

Again, he heard children's laughter. He turned around.

A young woman was sat at the bus stop, on the other side of the road. Right next to her, there was a little child. The mother was on her mobile phone. Then the girl pointed at him.

"Look! What's that?", she asked curiously. He looked down at himself again, but the girl had not meant him. She was gazing right through him, looking at the flowers.

"I don't know, sweetheart", her mother replied, but she did not really look at her.

"Can we go closer and look at it? Oh, please, can we do that?"

"Our bus will be coming any second, not now, alright?", the mother's voice was slightly annoyed, she was still not paying any attention. The girl looked at her with a determined face, crawled off her seat and walked over the street.

"Oh no", he thought to himself and closed his eyes. "Go back", he tried to yell, but she did not seem to hear him. He felt a strange tingling sensation in his fingers and he looked at them. He saw the tips of his fingers vanishing, fading.

But the little girl didn't even notice him, she simply looked at the flowers. He had no idea how this could happen. How could she not notice him? And how could the mother not notice her daughter had crossing the street?

The girl reached out and for a second he thought their hands would touch, but no, they did not touch. Her hand simply slid through his. And then her fingers started to dissolve to.

"What's happening?" The girl's terrified voice was carried to her mother who finally looked up.

"Sweetie, what are you doing there? Come back at once!"

"Momma? Please, what's going on?" She shrieked and he thought his heart would break. All of a sudden, the floor started to sway beneath him, he gasped and spluttered and he could not breathe and then the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not an easily frightened person. But after a whole week of hearing several feet shuffling in front of my bedroom door in the middle of the night, I am slowly getting creeped out.

Monsters don't exist

I am not an easily frightened person. But after a whole week of hearing several feet shuffling in front of my bedroom door in the middle of the night, I am slowly getting creeped out.   
I thought about telling my parents, but I can not bring myself to do it - they would probably think that I am crazy. 

I can not sleep. I glance at my alarm clock. 1 a.m. Any second… And there it is. Footsteps, right front of my door. Sweat trickles down my face. My heart is hammering in my chest, I'm almost afraid that it might hear it.  
Just stand up and pretend to go to the bathroom, I try to tell myself, but I can not do it. I hug my pillow and try to fall asleep. 

I'll do it. I can do it. Tonight, I will open the door and see what is going on.   
"Good night, mom, dad" I manage a shaky smile, but they do not seem to notice anything. They never do.   
"Good night, sweetheart" I hear my mom's distracted voice coming from the couch. 

1 a.m. I get up. Monsters don't exist. Neither do ghosts. Am I being ridiculous? It might just be something else… A stray cat?   
Then I hear the footsteps and swallow thickly. Not a stray cat. Dread twists my gut. Just do it. My legs are wobbly, but I close my eyes and stumble over to the door. I take a deep breath and grab the door knob and wrench the door open. 

My family, all of them standing in front of my door and staring at me with hollow eyes. My mother, my father, and even my little sister. 

Now that I know, I wish that monsters existed.


End file.
